


Presents for Abby

by rainphee



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, [gives bayo and jeanne a pet angel] [gives bayo and jeanne a pet angel] [gi, the bayojeanne content is light but its there i promise, this is EXTREMELY fluffy and meaningless please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainphee/pseuds/rainphee
Summary: Bayonetta and Jeanne have a new pet, and Rodin has his hands full dealing with it.





	Presents for Abby

“You get down from there.”

On the top shelf of Rodin’s bar, a small form was hunched over, its fleshy body twisted and warped behind the curved glass of exotic liquor. It poked out a pointed head, and clusters of beady eyes swiveled around to watch the man with his arms crossed below.

“I know what you’re thinking- don’t you fucking dare.”

Claws clutch at the sides of a bottle, elaborately labeled in gold font to be ‘ _ Neina’s Holy Ambrosia _ ’, dated 1089.

“ _ Don’t. _ ”

The little creature screeches, and with a push, the bottle has toppled over and is making a quick descent towards the stone floor. Moments before it hits, Rodin’s hand shoots out and he grabs it, rescuing it from an untimely demise.

Rubbing his forehead with his free hand, Rodin examines the bottle, then purses his lips and returns his gaze to the infant angel crouched on his shelf. All of its myriad of eyes- some slitted, some goats’, some with the pupils of a human- watch him intently, and it makes a gurgling noise.

“There’s only three bottles of that in the world, you little monster.” He rolls up his sleeves. “I think I’m tired of you throwing my shit around. You have two seconds-“

A sharp noise sounds behind them, and both Rodin and the threatened angel perk up at the sound. A circular portal glows red and violet on the wall, and waltzing out of it, her arms full of shopping bags, is a familiar sight; her constant companion is not far behind. The infant immediately forgets Rodin and, screeching with joy, it flings itself at the Umbra Witches.

“Abby!” Cereza drops her bags just in time for the space to be occupied by a babbling baby angel. Jeanne busies herself with the bags as it pulls at Cereza’s jewelry and what pieces of hair it can reach from its cradle in her arms, cooing at her like an excited child. If she minds the slime left behind by its uncovered form on her skin, she does not show it.

“That thing is a menace,” Rodin says, putting the bottle back on the shelf. “I should ask for money for keeping it here.”

“Its name is  _ Abbadon _ ,” Cereza scolds as she takes her customary place on the third stool down. “And it is lovely and charming and everything you are not. Isn’t it, dearest?”

Jeanne joins them with a smile, running her hand along the bony ridge protruding from Abbadon’s skull. “It is. We got what you asked for, as well. Give the little fellow a proper skin.”

“I regret telling you two about its egg.” Rodin pulls out their customary glasses anyway. “The usual, ladies?”

“Please,” Jeanne replies, while her partner stands to rifle through the bags. Abbadon scuttles over the bar to join her, pulling down one of them, which cues several sheets of stainless steel to slide out on the wood surface.

“That the stuff?” Rodin tops off the glasses with red liquid and slides them Jeanne’s way. “Thought you might go for a more traditional gold-and-marble finish. Try and trick the feathered idiots upstairs that Abby was one of them.”

“We thought about it, but the halo-“ she taps at the thorny, broken circle of black light above the angel’s head- “was a dead giveaway. And there’s nothing we can do about that, so why not make it a little unique? Fashion never hurt anyone.”

“Ah- finally.” Looking rather triumphant, Cereza pulls something out of the bag she’s been rifling through- a thick red dog collar, adorned with golden spikes. The tag at the front jingles cheerfully, reading in simple block capitals: ABBY.

“Come here, Abby,” she beckons, and the angel eagerly obeys, looking a bit flabbergasted when she reaches down and fastens the collar around its throat. Jeanne stifles a laugh behind her hand.

“Aren’t you cute,” Cereza coos. “Jeanne darling, I told you it’d look lovely.”

“Two witches and their pet,” Rodin rumbles. “More trouble than you’re worth if you ask me. Next thing I know, you’ll be scaring people taking it on a walk in the park.”

“Not a bad idea for a date,” Jeanne replies, and they all laugh at that, Rodin shaking his head. But later, when Abby falls asleep on Rodin’s top shelf, he will only move the bottles away from it, and grin a little when it snores.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY i know this makes no sense but hear me out: baby angel
> 
> for real this is connected to a larger bayojeanne fic i have planned ! which will be coming soon! but its pretty damn big, so y’all can have this while i make that lmao.
> 
> find me @rainphee on [tumblr](https://rainphee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainphee)!


End file.
